


Palabras de deseo compartido

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Nagron, Non Explicit, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Agron y Nasir, el tiempo que pasaban juntos siempre era dulce, aunque en los últimos tiempos esa dulzura se había templado en algo parecido a las ansias y alguna otra cosa a la que Nasir no podía ponerle nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras de deseo compartido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words Of Shared Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581391) by [bloodsoakedleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather). 



> Traductora: Clau Felton Black  
> Beta: Giny04
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> La traducción de este fic cuenta con la autorización expresa de su autora bloodsoakedleather

PALABRAS DE DESEO COMPARTIDO

Para Agron y Nasir, el tiempo que pasaban juntos siempre era dulce, aunque en los últimos tiempos esa dulzura se había templado en algo parecido a las ansias y alguna otra cosa a la que Nasir no podía ponerle nombre. 

Todavía no habían yacido juntos para más que dormir, todavía no habían compartido esa completa intimidad que ambos ansiaban. La herida de Nasir todavía causaba preocupación al germano, y le daba causa suficiente para mantener estricto control sobre sus deseos para no producir más agravios. El joven sirio no comprendía la necesidad de reprimirse: La verdad es que con mucho gusto hubiera pasado tales dolores y molestias con tal de estar finalmente con el hombre que le daba la razón de respirar, pero Agron no estaba dispuesto a probarlo. Eso los dejaba a ambos en un estado de frustración aparentemente eterno. 

Sin embargo, su unión se produciría pronto. La maldita herida estaba sanando bien y Nasir se hacía cada vez más fuerte con el amanecer de cada nuevo día. Así pues, mantener la restricción antes mencionada se fue volviendo más y más un desafío. También se hacía cada vez más difícil encontrar satisfacción con solo el toque de los labios y los dedos, y era cada vez más doloroso quedarse con ganas e insatisfecho. 

Esta noche, los besos eran más febriles, las caricias más íntimas. Las manos de Agron viajaban más abajo de lo usual, casi, pero no lo suficientemente abajo según Nasir. Gimió largo y profundo contra los labios del alemán, sus propias manos vagaron tan bajo, más abajo todavía, como para demostrarle al otro hombre qué era lo que quería. Agron unió sus propios gemidos a los de Nasir, el sonido tuvo el mismo efecto sobre su cuerpo que las manos de Agron sobre su piel. 

—Pareces tan deseoso de esto como lo estoy yo —dijo Agron, rompiendo el beso, su voz ronca y áspera por la pasión—. Pero no tengo ningún deseo de causarte angustia o malestar. Deseo escuchar las palabras de tus propios labios antes de ir más lejos, antes de que sea superado. 

—¿Palabras? —preguntó Nasir, su propia voz tan áspera como la de Agron—. ¿Qué palabras? 

—Palabras verdaderas. Palabras que hablen de tus deseos. No soy ignorante de pasados tormentos, Nasir, estoy bien enterado de los deberes de un esclavo personal, he visto a otros en otras casas y he sido testigo de cómo la caricia indeseada de la mano o la polla del amo pueden enfermar al más obediente sirviente y herir el alma. Yo no te tendré de esa manera. No tomaré por la fuerza lo que no es libremente entregado y no seré tan arrogante como para asumir que sólo porque la resistencia no se presenta, mis avances son bienvenidos. Me gustaría escuchar palabras de deseos compartidos... o te dejaré en paz. 

Un color rosa tiñó las mejillas de Nasir. Desacostumbrado como estaba a los sentimientos de deseo, estaba menos acostumbrado a hablar de ellos en voz alta. Aún sabiendo que el libre albedrío era ahora suyo, siempre se sentía extraño y a su mente le estaba llevando tiempo luchar para comprender el concepto. 

Él quería esto: había sufrido por ello casi desde que se conocieron, desde antes de que él realmente hubiera comprendido que era deseo lo que sentía. Pero aunque las palabras estaban en él y deseosas de ser escuchadas, eran demasiados años tragando protestas e ignorando las necesidades para evitar castigos sobre lo que se consideraba apropiado - como le había sucedido al principio -, lo que provocaba que él no pudiera dejarlas salir de sus labios. Lo intentó, pero se encontró con la lengua demasiado pesada dentro de su boca y no pudo hacer más que balbucear sin hablar. 

La frente de Agron se hundió en el surco profundo y Nasir vio sombras robar la luz de los ojos del germano, antes de que desviara la mirada. ¿Podría ser que Agron malinterpretara su silencio como rechazo? 

—¿Son palabras realmente tan importantes? —preguntó con temblor en la voz—. ¿No es la verdad tan evidente? ¿No has visto mi piel ruborizarse por el calor de tu presencia? ¿No has escuchado mi respiración volverse más rápida ante la más ligera caricia? —tomó una breve pausa y luego le susurró—: ¿No sientes mi piel palpitar bajo caricias más insistentes? ¿No grita mi cuerpo la verdad de mis deseos? 

Agron hizo un gemido suave desde el fondo de su garganta, y una vez más atrajo la mirada de Nasir. 

—He pasado mucho tiempo buscando sólo eso, créeme, lo he notado. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, las palabras tienen muchísima importancia. Yo no deseo simplemente oírlas, necesito escucharlas. Así que ruego con la pregunta de nuevo Nasir, con más seguro significado... 

La larga y encallecida mano con la que el germano tomaba la espada se deslizó sobre su mejilla, dándole una gentil caricia y Nasir no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella. Una vez más, las miradas se encontraron y esta vez Nasir no vió ni luz ni sombra, sino promesa. La promesa de más sentimientos de los que Nasir se había atrevido a esperar. La promesa de que esto era más que un placer casual posible de hallar en otro lugar si Nasir no estuviera disponible. La promesa de que él, un antiguo esclavo personal, un juguete con el que se podía jugar y luego desechar sin ninguna preocupación, podía significar para Agron mucho más que sólo un cuerpo caliente y dispuesto en donde sólo enterrar la polla. Estaba claro para él ahora que sus propias inseguridades le habían cegado sobre esto antes, que la determinación de Agron de contenerse sólo se basaban, en parte, en la preocupación por su herida. Él estaba preocupado por algo que se lastimaba con más facilidad que la carne, pero sanaba con mucho menos facilidad. 

El corazón de Nasir comenzó a hincharse de felicidad, tanto que pensó que podía explotar. 

—¿Quieres, puedes, decir las palabras? ¿Me tendrías? —Agron preguntó de nuevo. 

Nasir sonrió, los ojos brillantes y húmedos de alegría. 

—Sí —él respondió con convicción—. Sí, lo haré. Te tomaré como mío. Voy a tenerte una vez y otra vez y otra vez. 

Agron rió entre dientes, apoyando su frente contra la de Nasir. 

—¿Y otra vez? —el sirio también se rió. 

—Y otra vez —hizo una pausa y levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del alemán. Fue recompensado por un suspiro satisfecho y un beso fugaz y suave, pero que le robó el aliento y que contenía más significado que todos los que había recibido antes—. Te tendré siempre —susurró Nasir, inclinándose hacia adelante en busca de un beso más profundo. 

—Eso, amor mío, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar —le respondió Agron, antes de conceder el beso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los reviews y los kudos son muy apreciados tanto en la traducción como en el fic original en inglés :-)


End file.
